Lying Truth
by youngdemigod
Summary: Lisette thought Connor was a liar. But how can he prove it? My Danish friend dared me to write a Lemon as best I can ;-; so Im sorry that it will be sucky and it is a sucky summary (And title) xD Connor StollxOC


_ "Lisette, I love you" Connor said to her. They were on their 5th date and both were dressed as nice as they could._

_ "Connor, do you even mean it?" Lisette said, she has been told that before and always been cheated on._

_ "Of course I do!" Connor sighed, "How can I prove it?"_

_ "Do anything you have to." _

Lisette woke up from the dream in the lonely Aether cabin by her alarm. She hated when she dreamed of that date. She felt as if Connor was always trying to hard after that to get her to believe him. Lisette sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking out the window, that was splattered with paint, seeing everyone walking out of their cabins, heading to breakfast. She stood and puts her shoes on, walking out her cabin door and to the Pavilion.

As soon as she walked in, almost everyone started whispering about Aether's daughter and kept looking at her as she walked to the furthest most table. Where she sat quietly with her breakfast. Then she got up and scraped a portion of it into the fire.

_Aphrodite, please help me. I'm worried of my love life. Well, then help Connor while your at it. _Lisette prayed to the goddess of love, then sat back down and ate quietly, while glancing at the Hermes table the whole while she ate to catch a glimpse of who she believes is her boyfriend and his siblings.

As the day went on, Connor kept trying to convince Lisette that he did truly love her with every way he knew either from his brother or the Aphrodite cabin. Which, his girlfriend responded each time with a glare and walking away.

"I don't know what else to do! I mean, I try my hardest to convince Lisette that I do love her, but she won't take any of what I do seriously!" Connor sighed out to his brother.

"I have no idea how to help this time, little brother," Travis began, "Talk to her tonight, maybe? I have no idea. But that could work."

Connor sighed, "Yea, I'll try to talk to her later. I can use the time to think of what I'm going to say to her."

"So, until that time," Travis grinned, "Want to go prank some people?"

"Heck yea I do" Connor smiled and followed his brother to preform their latest prank on the Aphrodite cabin.

Lisette, who didn't have many friends that liked to talk about the things she liked, sat on her cabin's roof. Looking over camp, she watched Connor and Travis run around camp from a bunch of angry Aphrodite girls complaining about the smell that they all smell like.

She was only able to stifle a small laugh until she went back into her lonely cabin. When she then put the radio on, Lisette looked around the cabin and at all the posters of people like Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston and Martin Freeman and movie and TV posters like Doctor Who, The Hobbit, Rise of the Guardians and others hung, as well as pictures of her and her friends, mainly Travis and Connor.

Then she noticed a bare part of her wall that was not filled with any, nor did she think she could fit anything in the space that was there, so in under a minute all of her painting supplies were out in front of the area as well as newspapers. Lisette put her hair up and an old shirt on, and began to paint the wall.

Later on, after running from the Aphrodite girls for a long time and them just giving up, Connor and Travis split up. Though only Travis consciously knew that, Connor just wandered off towards the Aether cabin. Once Connor arrived upon the cabin door, he knocked.

"It's open." He heard a voice say, then he walked in to see Lisette covered in paint by a very colorful wall.

"Hey Lissie, can we talk?" He asked with a grin and walked in a few steps, closing the door behind him.

Lisette returned her attention to the almost finished painting on the wall, "About?"

"You know," Connor sighed and sat on her bed, "About what I can do to get you to believe me that I do love you."

"Look," Lisette continued painting while she spoke, "I have to think on a way too. I'm not to sure myself."

Connor chuckled, it was always like her to be that way. Needing to think on something that she needed to know but never did, it was something he did like about her.

"Well, until you figure it out, I'm sitting right here."

"Go on right ahead, I don't care." Lisette smiled back at him, but she was really hiding that she wanted him to leave. She wanted to think alone, which was why she was painting.

"So, what are you painting?" Connor asked to break the silence that had followed after Lisette's statement.

"Just a collaboration of everything I love." She looked back at him once then resumed painting.

"Am I in it?" Connor grinned again.

"Not yet."

"Oh, well you should take a break, finish it later." He patted the seat next to him, "Come and sit next to your awesome boyfriend."

Lisette sighed and nodded, "I guess I do need a break," she stood and set her brush down in a jar of water she always kept handy, then sat down next to the son of Hermes on her bed. Where they both sat awkwardly, with Connor whistling and Lisette tapping her fingers.

"So, about that way..." Lisette began, looking away.

"What about it? Did you figure it out?" Connor looked at her, confused.

"I did. But I think we should wait for that." Lisette sounded nervous, which was a first, and a deep red blush appeared on her cheeks.

Connor took a moment to process what his girlfriend just said then he grinned,

"You wanted to make love?"

"What?! How could you think that is what I said?!" Lisette snapped at him.

"You did say that we should wait for the solution, people wait for sex until they're married." Connor grinned again and leaned forward.

"Connor, you-" Lisette began leaning back further, but her boyfriend interrupted her.

"I'm what?" He grinned wider and put a hand on her cheek.

"You idiot." She sighed out.

"I know I am" He smirked and pushed Lisette down. She stared up at him, his grin still on his face, but it turned into a smirk soon after. Connor then leaned down and kissed her, while sliding his hands under her shirt. Which caused Lisette to gasp.

"Connor," she muttered into kiss, "What if someone comes in and catches us?"

"Then let them catch us." He smirked and took advantage of Lisette about to speak, but he kissed her deeply. And slide his tongue into her mouth. Exploring the wet cavern with excitement.

Now, part of Lisette was wanting Connor to stop before things got farther then that but then the other part was yearning for things to go farther. Like it always has. Deep down, Lisette always wanted to go all the way with Connor, soon after they dated for years now and they've been friends for longer. Lisette loved Connor dearly, but didn't know if he loved her back the same way. That is, until today.

After a few minutes of exploring Lisette's mouth, Connor pulled back and looked into her eyes before moving down her jawline and neck, kissing and sucking on the skin, leaving love marks as he went, claiming her as his own. Aether's daughter bite her bottom lip to keep moans back. Connor grinned and slowly started to strip Lisette of her shirt, which she allowed him to do by lifting her arms up. When he got the peach top off, the Son of Hermes stared down at the exposed skin of his girlfriend, even though he has seen if when they swim together, but this time he was able to run his hand over the area and teasingly stopped above the end of her pants.

"You know, as much as I enjoy to look at you, I also want you to be in control. Do you want to continue?" He asked.

"Yes!" Lisette quickly responded, "I have been waiting for this for a long while now."

Connor smirked, "Then no more hesitation." He started stripping himself of his shirt and jeans. Slowly to try and tease his girlfriend further. All though she has seen him without his shirt too when they were swimming or she was helping with some wounds and she accidentally walked in on him without pants on one morning. But something about the current position made her bite her lip, to try and keep her hands from exploring his bare chest and smooth abs. When he was only in his boxers, started to take off Lisette's jeans, until she was only in her green lacy strapless bra and matching panties.

"You told me that you got that bra when you wear dresses and the panties came along with it. So why are you wearing them now?" Connor asked, running his fingers along the band of the panties while the other was caressing Lisette's cheek.

"I didn't have any others to change into today," Lisette leaned into his hand, "Now will you just do it before I change my mind?"

Connor did not need to be told twice. He leaned down and kissed Lisette while unhooking her bra. Once that was done, he threw the bra onto the ground with their other articles of clothing. And then he moved down to her neck, sucking on the already present love bite on the pale skin, one of his hands fondling her breasts and the other hand slipped the panties off, doing the same to them as he did to the bra. Then his boxers were what followed next, leaving both of them completely naked on the bed. Connor then eyed his girlfriend's nude body. Her breasts were not too big nor too small, just perfect for Hermes' son. All though he did fall in love with her for her fun loving, caring, and sweet personality, her body was always in the back of his mind. Her figure was the best he's seen at camp, even better then Aphrodite girls.

When Lisette looked her boyfriend up and down, she grinned at his erected member. But then looked back up him. She put a hand behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss, soon their tongues danced together in sync until Connor took control, exploring Lisette's mouth once again. He quite enjoyed how the events he planned originally was just talking to her. Now he was going to have intercourse with her.

His heart raced and then decided that it was a good as time as any to enter Lisette. Connor entered slowly, knowing that his girlfriend, as well as himself, was a virgin. Lisette broke the passionate kiss that was still going on while he entered her to gasp at the pain that was present and shift.

"Should I take it out?" He asked, just a bit worried as Lisette tried to ignore the pain.

"No, please no. Gods no. Continue," Lisette grinned her famous and promising grin, "I'll be fine."

Connor leaned down and kisses Lisette gently and then started to slowly move in further, then slowly out. Repeating the pace and watching Lisette whither beneath him, letting out what he thinks to be a whimper and a moan in one. He looked worried, but if this is what she wanted. So fuck it, he was going to finish.

"Dude, move faster. I'm ready and you're moving like snail!" Lisette complained, another thing she did best. But not much. Which always confused Connor to why she was so good at it.

Hermes' son complied to his girlfriend's wish and started moving faster, which caused her to let out more moans. Her face once of pain, turned into one of pleasure. Taking that as a sign, Connor kept thrusting deeper and deeper into Lisette, until she shot up and moaned loudly but then it got caught in her throat. Connor smirked, he found her sweet spot and kept it as a goal to hit it with each thrust. And every time he hit the spot, Lisette's moans filled with more pleasure then when Connor had just started. And he enjoyed that, so much.

After about a few thrusts that hit her spot, Connor felt himself about to release. He grinned as Lisette was tighter and leaned down and kissed her. Lisette knew what was going to happen and did not object to it. She wrapped her arms around him just as he released his seed deep into her, pulling back from the kiss to pull out of her, the cum dripping down from Lisette's opening. Then Connor collapsed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and panting.

"That was amazing." Lisette said and snuggled against him.

"It was amazing." Connor smiled, "And I proved how much I love you and how I really mean it?"

Aether's daughter smiled and nodded, "You have."

Connor kissed her head, "I will always love you, Lisette. Promise."

Lisette shut her eyes, tired and sore but still smiled, "Forever."


End file.
